


Flowers after the Fall

by Bleakloft



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Post-Civil War (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleakloft/pseuds/Bleakloft
Summary: Artpiece
Relationships: Steve/Tony
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	Flowers after the Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elwenyere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwenyere/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [elwenyere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwenyere/pseuds/elwenyere) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> 1) elwenyere #7972
> 
> 2) Short Prompts:  
> \- Hurt!Steve saves Tony  
> \- Time loop  
> \- X-Files AU 
> 
> 3) Long Prompts  
> \- Steve and Tony (and others?) get involved in an escalating prank war, and one of them deliberately loses as part of a declaration of feelings.  
> \- Steve and Tony are trapped in a dangerous situation, and they're both competing to see who gets to be more protective of the other.  
> \- Heart and Souls AU, in which the ghosts of several Avengers (writer's choice!) get attached to a baby Tony Stark. Adult Tony has to help the ghosts take care of their unfinished business, and the ghosts want to help Tony make a move on his long-time crush, Steve.
> 
> 4) DO NOT WANTS:  
> MCD, unhappy ending, cheating, character bashing, scat/watersports, vomit, vore, misgendering, non-con, on-screen abuse, underage sexual content
> 
> 5) Additional likes:  
> I love a good get-together, especially with some angst to pave the way: historical-AU yearning, Hanahaki, hidden identities, fake dating, presumed dead, near-death-bed confessions, etc. Basically I love the melodrama, but I'm also very soft for Domestic Avengers, banter, and Team as Family. Arts and crafts will also be happily hoarded.


End file.
